The coming storm
by scarface101
Summary: The age of Pirates has long since ended. Now is the age of Ninjas, a time of constant greed and betrayal. But now, a new power is rising. And it will consume all in its path. Naruto x Large Harem. Some Konoha bashing. (You were fairly warned.)


**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long wait my readers. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I have been forced to write my fics from my cellphone… which isn't as fast or convenient as you might think. Apologies in advance for any mistakes and such, and I am very sorry to make you wait for so long. I am also introducing a new OC, I hope you like her and Feedback is welcome for both the new OC and Chapter. Please stop commenting about my lack of focus on stories. I KNOW that I have a problem.**

**I also promise to get back to some of my stories, like my Gambler Naruto fic, and Naruto/Fate. And I also intend to eventually come back to Naruto/Kingdom Hearts as soon as I can but progress has been significantly slowed. Plus I have also received numerous other Challenges from my buddy XXX777 that I want to take a crack at. Hope you enjoy the fic and my other work. And yes… I know I have a problem and am an unreliable Fanfiction author. T.T**

**Please forgive me, my faithful readers.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

Long ago, during a time when Pirates ruled the seas, a great war took place between the Straw Hat pirates, headed by Straw Hat Luffy, against the Yonko Blackbeard and the World Government's marines.

The Straw hat pirates had numerous allies under their banner, including a reformed Big Mom who had previously suffered some amnesia, the Samurai of Wano, the Kuja pirates headed by Boa Hancock, the Minks of Zou, the Fishmen of the Ryugu kingdom, the medical experts of the Drum Kingdom, the grateful people of Dressrosa and Alabasta, and numerous other allies they had either encountered or befriended during their adventures.

The war rocked the world and left it in a state of instability. But after much effort, a semblance of sanity returned once Straw Hat Luffy became the new Pirate King, using his newfound influence to undo some of the damage the war had caused.

It wasn't until many years later that Luffy peacefully passed from this world on the island of Raftel. But the descendants of the Straw hats and their allies lived on over the generations. Creating a new city dubbed 'New Raftel' a city comprised of numerous peoples and species from across the world. The city itself floated on the water, pulled by an ancient beast that was said to be the 'Destroyer of Heaven' and the people sought to explore the world and beyond, happily including new people into their constantly swelling ranks.

One day, they encountered an island dubbed 'Uzu' where the small but powerful clan of the Uzumaki's dwelled. The two sides warmly welcoming and greeting each other, becoming fast friends. The residents of Uzu were offered a place to join in New Raftel's 'Reverie'. A competition to determine the placement of the Yonko, Shichibukai, and of course… the King of New Raftel.

The people of Uzu gratefully accepted and participated, with one of their own clan members becoming the new King of New Raftel. When it was time for the traveling nation to depart, the people of Uzu chose to remain behind, on account of their alliance and allegiance to their longtime ally Konoha. The people of New Raftel however, promised that someday in the future that they would return to visit and welcome those who wish to join their city.

Unfortunately, in their long absence, Uzu was destroyed and the peoples of New Raftel were left heartbroken. However... there was one Survivor of the Uzumaki clan who knew of their existence. But before she could depart from the Elemental Nations... she first needed to learn the truth of Uzu's destruction.

And now… we come to the present.

**Konoha. October tenth.**

"Shh… there there. It's all over now Naruto-kun." Spoke the sweet and gentle voice of Kushina Uzumaki. Her body propped up against a nearby tree as she desperately clung to life, even with a gaping hole in her stomach, though if one looked close enough, it was evident that her flesh was slowly knitting itself back together. Undoing the damage done to her.

But despite her wounds healing, she was still suffering from extreme exhaustion, brought on from the trauma of childbirth, the extraction of the Kyuubi, and sealing the beast into her child. While Minato had confidence that the village would care for their son… her trust was not so easily won. And after tonight, if people found out about her child's burden, then anyone holding a grudge would use the boy as a scapegoat for their anger.

Bluntly put… she wouldn't be joining her husband in the realm of the dead just yet. As she tried to comfort her child, she sensed a presence approaching. Several actually. A cold smile spread across her cheeks as a dry chuckle came from her mouth. Looking from the form of her son she muttered bitterly "Couldn't have waited for me to die huh? You must be real proud of yourselves."

"I will not be lectured by a sociopath. You of all people should know that being a Shinobi is a dirty business." Spoke the form of Jiraiya as he appeared from the shadows of the woods. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the crimson haired woman.

"I was hoping you'd be dead. But then, you were always a tough one. But I digress, I'll be taking the boy off your hands now." The Sannin spoke in a grudging manner as he slowly approached. He then felt a object fly through his hair, followed by the thunderous snap of a tree. Quickly looking over his shoulder, he saw a tree split in half as the upper part fell to the ground. Turning back to Kushina, he saw her holding some pebbles in one hand, casually tossing them up in the palm of her hand before catching them again.

"Come any closer and I'll make you cast a polka dot shadow. I think I'll blow off your worthless manhood first and foremost. Or… I can do this." She muttered and then flicked two pebbles forward. A loud crunch was heard, followed by a fine misty spray of blood as Jiraiya collapsed to the ground screaming. His kneecaps having been shattered, disabling his movement.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Kushina spat some blood on the ground and then used a finger to start tracing some kind of seal on the ground with the crimson liquid. "YOU BITCH! Naruto is the Child of Prophecy! He has to be! We have to ensure Konoha's future! It has been decreed by Kami and the Heavens!" Jiraiya screamed out while slamming his fist into the ground. The Female Uzumaki giving a disgusted grunt.

"I am a mother. Kami and the heavens can kiss my ass for all I care. I don't care about some damn Prophecy told by an aging and decrepit old toad with mush for brains. I won't be letting Naruto-kun drink whatever Kool-aid you're serving up." Kushina replied as she flipped the bird to the Sannin and finished the seal on the ground she had prepared, placing a piece of paper onto it marked with a name on it.

"That's not your decision! You have nowhere to go! I'll hunt you down to the ends of the Earth!" Jiraiya shouted, Grinning widely as search lights came into view. It was now a matter of time before his ally arrived to snatch the boy from that crazy bitch.

"No. It isn't YOUR decision. And an old pervert that writes cheap porn for a living chasing me? I think I'll take my chances. Buh-bye you dumbass! See you in hell!" Kushina spoke and then poured chakra into the seal, then in a bright flash of light. Vanished out of existence with her son.

After a few moments, the form of Danzo and his entourage of Root Anbu appeared. The Elder grimaced deeply, knowing that Kushina had escaped. "You disappoint me Jiraiya. It seems you underestimated Kushina. Now the Kyuubi has slipped through our fingers. And worse, without its presence, Konoha has been severely crippled." Danzo spoke in an even tone, but there was an obvious undertone of outrage.

The Sannin clutched at his injured legs and replied "I… I can still fix this. My spy network will find them. Failing that, the Nanabi is still in Taki. Konoha can still come out on top!" The Elder pondered over the toad Sannin's words than gave a stiff nod of approval. With a gesture, he ordered his Root Anbu to start treating Jiraiya's legs.

While his alliance with the Toad Sannin was an unusual one, Jiraiya's warnings about this whole Prophecy business was disconcerting. If things were left unchecked and Naruto was left to his own devices, he could easily become a threat to Konoha. He needed to be contained and controlled before his mother got her hooks into his mind. Fortunately he was still in his infancy… but on the flip-side, time itself was their enemy. If the boy possesses the natural talent and genius of both of his parents, combined with his powers as a Jinchuuriki… he could easily become a major threat.

So for the time being, it was more beneficial to be aligned with Jiraiya who, while having an unreliable reputation, was still an important figure in Konoha and its resident spymaster. If the Sannin became too troublesome, he could always be disposed of later. But for now, the big question remains… where is Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki?

**Years later. Konoha council chambers.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi wished he didn't have to be here of all places. He wished desperately that he could pass the Hokage mantle to another so he could finally retire in peace and spend his remaining days with his family and friends. But today, like many other days, he was forced to play as a mediator between the Councils as they bickered and argued.

For fifteen years, Kushina and her child Naruto had, as they understood it, vanished off the face of the earth. No one had neither seen nor heard from them, and not even Jiraiya's spy network was able to track them. The lack of progress in locating the two Uzumaki's and the growing suspicious of foul play caused further tension between the councils. So much so that he believed it was a matter of time before someone ended up dead.

"Why have they not been found? What has Jiraiya been doing all these years? Jacking off to his own cheap porn?" The form of Tsume Inuzuka demanded as she angrily slammed her fist to the table, earning a round of 'Hear hear' from her colleagues on the Shinobi council, excluding Fugaku Uchiha.

"I assure you, Jiraiya has been doing everything he can to locate them." Hiruzen spoke calmly, trying to placate the Inuzuka Matriarch. Though his words seemed to anger her further as she bared her teeth.

"THE OLD PERV ISN'T EVEN TRYING! Just yesterday my daughter Hana caught him peeping on the women's bath instead of doing his job! So forgive me for the lack of faith in someone who isn't even focusing on, much less doing his job! If that worthless excuse for a Ninja can't do it, then I'll fucking find Kushina-chan and her pup myself!" Tsume shouted angrily earning a second round of 'Hear Hear' from the majority of the Shinobi council.

"The Aburame clan is prepared to render all available aid in finding our lost friends." Shibi spoke confidently, his sunglasses glinting slightly.

"The Hyuuga is prepared to do the same." Hiashi swiftly agreed. One by one, the other Clan heads excluding Fugaku all made promises to help find Kushina and her son.

"If you and your clans all go out to find one lone woman and her brat. That can be considered desertion." Fugaku finally spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest. His words earning looks of anger from his colleagues, all the while the Civilian council members all appeared as of they wanted to shrink into their seats while Hiruzen and the Elders watched quietly.

"Go fuck yourself Fugaku. We don't need you or your rotten clan anyway, barring the few acceptable specimens like Mikoto and Itachi." The Inuzuka retorted spitting directly in Fugaku's face before kicking his seat out from under him, making him fall to the floor. Seeing a fight about to start, Hiruzen called for his Anbu to restrain the two Clan heads to prevent any violence. All the while both Tsume and Fugaku hurled insults at each other. Mostly in regards to rape, sexism and inbreeding against the Uchihas. And fornication with canines against the Inuzukas.

The squabble was interrupted when the doors to the council chamber burst open and several figures dressed in black and crimson cloaks appeared. One stepped forward and spoke "Apologies for the interruption, but our queen is here seeking an audience. Now then… announcing her royal majesty, Sable, the Queen of Hearts!" The sudden announcement earned looks of confusion from the Konoha residents, never having heard of this Queen before. The cloaked servants then quickly spread out rose petals as a new figure entered the chamber.

She was an elegant looking woman dressed in a crimson battle kimono with black battle armor, the gauntlets she wore had fingers sharpened to have the appearance of claws, and strapped to her back was a large battleaxe with the blade having a heart shaped design. She seemed to be in her early to mid thirties, and her pale white skin was luscious and supple, showing not a blemish.

Her large breasts easily rivaled that of a certain Slug Sannin as they bounced with every step of her long and thick legs. Her hair was divided in two halves, with one side being colored a dark blood red, while the other was pitch black. Even her eyes were of two different colors, one being a sapphire blue, and the other was a golden color.

She was also holding a coffee mug in her hand as she took a small sip from it, her black lipstick leaving a mark on the rim of the mug. "Such bitterness. This village vexes me to no end. The hearts of the commoners here are as black as my coffee and just as bitter." She muttered quietly, earning some confused looks from the the various council members.

"And just who do you think you are to barge into…" Fugaku yelled angrily… only to be silenced when the Queen threw her coffee mug which shattered against his head and then showered him with boiling hot coffee. The burning sensations making him scream out from the pain.

When the residents of Konoha turned back to the Queen, she was holding a new mug that seemed to have inexplicably materialized out of thin air with fresh steaming coffee inside. "Never allow one of lower breeding to disrespect you. That is one of my rules." The Queen spoke with a sneer and sipped at her coffee.

Hiruzen wasn't sure what to make of this newcomer. He had never even heard of this queen before. Was she newly crowned? Or did she come from someplace outside the Elemental Nations? "My Apologies for that. Fugaku has always been a rather rude fellow. Might I ask who you are and what exactly brings you to Konoha?" The Sandaime asked politely so as to not get hit with a mug of the bitter brew like the Uchiha.

The Queen inhaled the scent of her beverage and then replied "Never apologize for the actions committed by others. That is one of my rules. I am from New Raftel, a traveling city that has sailed across the world several times over. Constantly seeking and recruiting new people from all walks of life. I am a Shichibukai, or one of Seven Warlords. We are amongst the highest calibre of warriors.

I am the Legendary Warrior Queen Sable, the Queen of Hearts as my servants introduced me. And I have never once lost a battle." She spoke at the end with cool confidence that made some of the Shinobi council dryly swallow.

"Impressive. But… you still didn't answer the latter part of my question. Why are you here?" The Sandaime asked, wondering what this woman's game was. She then reached down into her bust and pulled out a small letter held between her fingers and then gracefully tossed towards the Hokage who caught it in his hands. He broke the wax seal keeping the envelope shut and then read over the contents of the letter, his skin paling and his eyes widening as he read on.

"That is why. I was asked by my king to deliver unto you commoners, a declaration of War. Unlike the rest of this backwater continent, we believe in proper manners. And it is my proud duty, to fire the first shot. **Candy wrapper!"** The Queen shouted as some kind of pink colored syrup enveloped the various council members which then hardened around them, cutting off their ability to move.

"Take the Hokage and Shinobi Council away. Our agents shall escort you my loyal soldiers. Do not fail your queen." She commanded her subordinates who all saluted and approached the trapped Ninjas, an unknown invisible force lifting them up as they were swiftly carried away.

"I have to admit. I am excited to feel the thrill of combat for the first time in my career as a Shichibukai." The Queen of Hearts commented to herself with a sly smile, taking another sip of her java.

"But you said you never lost a battle!" Hiruzen shouted in confusion as he and the other Ninjas floated out the backdoor with the Queen's troops.

"Correct. I have not. Nor have I participated in combat before today. Therefore I have never lost to begin with." She answered dismissively. With the prisoners she required leaving the area, she took her battleaxe from her back and then swiftly beheaded the Civilian council before they had a chance to scream.

Danzo grit his teeth, knowing that he'd need to sacrifice a Sharingan eye to save himself, but it would be necessary to escape from this woman and sound the alarm. With another clean stroke, she cut off the heads of Homura, Koharu and even Danzo himself. The last one having sacrificed one of the implanted eyes on his arm to escape from her.

The Queen sipped her coffee casually and pointed her two handed axe towards the ceiling. Muttering **"Candy Crush!"** A ball of pink jelly syrup was launched into the air, spikes appearing on it as it expanded and destroyed the council chambers. Effectively demolishing the midsection of the tower and causing the upper half of the Hokage tower to crumble and fall over, revealing a clear view of the sky and of Konoha.

"I have rung the bell. Now the swine shall come to slaughter. It is the royal duty of a Queen to do the hard things that the common folk cannot. That is one of my rules." She spoke to herself and then pulled out a shining silver pocket watch to observe the time.

"Forty-seven minutes and counting. I do not wish to be late for my afternoon snacks." She muttered as she snapped the watch shut and waited for someone to arrive. Fortunately it wasn't long until two people showed up.

It was a silver haired man wearing a mask, accompanied by another man with huge and fuzzy eyebrows. "All right then lady. You are quite brazen to commit such an unyouthful act on my watch! Identify yourself so that I, Maito Gai and turn you to ashes with my glorious flames of youth!" The now identified Gai spoke as he adopted a taijutsu stance, with his partner pulling out a Kunai.

Instead of answering straight away, Sable sipped from her coffee mug and replied "Never ask a question you already know the answer to. That is one of my rules." Her statement confused the Taijutsu master making a large sweat-drop fall down his forehead.

"But… I don't even know who you are. That's why I demanded you identify yourself." Gai spoke back, finding it a little strange how this woman was acting so carefree.

"I think she means that we can automatically identify her as an enemy since she's the one behind all this carnage and is carrying a blood stained axe." Kakashi spoke with a small sweatdrop of his own, a small 'Ah' of understanding coming from the Taijutsu user, readjusting his stance before charging at the Queen.

Gai sent his fist clean through her chest with a mighty punch. However, there was no splash of blood or reaction from the Queen. Still she continued to sip at her coffee. Gai however found it difficult to remove his arm from her chest region, some mind of sticky pink substance had trapped his arm until he managed to free it with one mighty tug, causing him to stumble back a bit. Kakashi followed up by throwing a small barrage of Kunai and Shuriken at Sable but the projectiles all passed through her harmlessly, landing on the ground while covered in more of that strange substance.

"Hmm. It seems that physical attacks don't work on her. If that's the case then Ninjutsu and Genjutsu will have to do." Kakashi noted from the brief skirmish as he pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye, hoping it might help him discover a potential weakness in her techniques.

Gai frowned a bit as he spoke to his eternal rival "If Taijutsu is ineffective, then my usefulness here shall be severely limited. I'll go on ahead to find Hokage-sama and the others." The Taijutsu master's statement earned a nod from his rival as he dashed off in search of their lost leaders.

Kakashi was half-expecting the unknown woman to try and stop Gai from leaving, but she made no efforts to intercept him and instead seemed more interested in drinking her java. "You aren't going to try and prevent Gai from going after your hostages?" The masked Jonin asked out of curiosity, unsure on what to make of this stranger.

"A Queen must have confidence in her subjects to fulfill their required tasks. That aside, A Queen doesn't bother herself with fleeing peasants. Those are my rules." She answered bluntly as she sipped her coffee again, draining down the last of the bitter liquid and discarding the now empty mug.

"You seem to have a number of rules. Mine is that anyone who does harm to Konoha shall pay with their lives." The silver haired Jonin answered as he prepared himself for whatever tricks his opponent had up her sleeve.

"Ha. I have a similar rule as well. Shall we begin then? I am the Legendary Warrior Queen of Hearts, Sable. And I have never known the bitter taste of defeat. I serve the King of New Raftel. State your name and master, sir!" Sable introduces herself and then pointed the sharpened finger of her gauntlet to the Jonin.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. And my master is the Hokage, the village of Konoha, and the Will of Fire." He replied back, if this woman was truly undefeated as she claimed, then she must be a very powerful adversary.

**"Candy Spree!"** She spoke with an outstretched hand as a multitude of pink pellets rocketed towards the Jonin. With a yelp of surprise, Kakashi jumped over the barrage just before it could shred him to pieces. Noticing her techniques didn't seem to require hand-signs of any sort, it was most likely her abilities were a strange and never-before-seen bloodline.

He would just have to try different kinds of Jutsu till he found her weakness. **"Lightning Blade!"** Kakashi shouted, summoning forth his own original jutsu to start, when his feet touched the ground, he dashed towards the Queen and pierced through her with it, but his arm became stuck in the syrup like substance.

"I grow bored of you. Off with your head!" She spoke and clenching her fist until a series of pink spikes emerged and slammed it into the Copy nin's shoulder, puncturing his flesh and sending him flying back and then raised her axe to cut off his head.

**"Earth style: Fanged pursuit Jutsu!"** Kakashi shouted as his Ninja Hound summons appeared from the ground as they sank their teeth into her. While physical attacks wouldn't work, he hoped that it would distract her long enough to put a little distance between them. The dogs eyes shrank down to pinpricks and they released her as they all gagged and heaved. The Jonin had grown worried that maybe the hounds had consumed some kind of poison when they bit into her.

"TOO SWEET! TOO SWEET! TEETH ACHING!" Pakkun shouted as he and his companions rolled around in the dirt making the Jonin sweat-drop a little bit. Wait a minute… sweet?

"Oi! Pakkun! What exactly did you bite into? What is this woman made of?" Kakashi asked turning his attention towards his hounds, trying to get even a bit more information on his enemy… only to feel cold steel slice down and through his chest.

"A moment's distraction can be fatal. You shouldn't have lost focus." Sable commented as Kakashi coughed up some blood through his mask. He collapsed to the ground, clutching at his wound, cursing himself for taking his eyes off of her.

"Peace has cost you your strength. It seems that Konoha's own arrogant superiority and repeated victories has defeated you." She spoke in a mix of contempt and disappointment, finding no joy in defeating someone clearly inferior to her. She raised her axe to behead him… and then came a shout of **"Fire Style: Toad Flame Bombs!"**

A gigantic torrent of flames came flying in her direction, she then raised up a hand and a wall of bright pink slime appeared stopping the flames from reaching them the slime hardening as the flames beared down on them until they finally ended.

The large form of Gamabunta had arrived with Jiraiya standing atop his head, striking a pose as he shouted "Have no fear! For I, the gallant Jiraiya have arrived!" The Queen glared harshly at the Sannin while the Copy Ninjas summons took the momentary distraction to drag him away to safety.

"Jiraiya. The Toad Sannin. I was hoping to meet you in battle. It seems that providence has decreed that I take my revenge." The Queen spoke with a sly smile… while holding a new coffee mug filled with more of the bitter brew still steaming inside.

"Eh? Revenge? Jiraiya, do you know this lady?" Gamabunta asked suspiciously, wondering what the Sannin had done to make this woman hold a grudge against him. The super Pervert in question having a poor reputation amongst the female populace. There was even a Kill-on-sight order for him in Nadeshiko.

The Sannin took a long look at the Queen before answering "I have never seen this woman in my whole life! I don't know who she is!"

Sable took a sip from her coffee before replying back "It is true, we have never met before today. But my heart is as black as my coffee, and it burns just as hot. Only the sweet milk of revenge can cool it." Her words seemed to confuse both the Sannin and boss summons a bit as they tilted their heads.

"I… didn't understand what you said just now." Gamabunta muttered in dismay.

After that brief exchange, Kakashi shouted up to Jiraiya "Be careful Jiraiya-sama! Physical attacks don't work on her! There's something strange about her form! Pakkun just told me that he believes her body to be made up some kind of candy syrup! You must find her weakness if you're to defeat her!"

"Got it Kakashi. Get yourself patched up. Danzo managed to escape from here somehow and is gathering up a posse to rescue the others! I'll take care of things here." The Sannin answered, the information Kakashi provided would be of help, if physical blows didn't work on her, then maybe Sage Mode could do the trick, but then… why was her body made up of Candy syrup? Seemed rather unusual.

With that said, the hound summons took Kakashi away from the Hokage tower ruins before the next skirmish could begin. "I dunno who you are or what you want, but if you easily overpowered Kakashi, it is clear you're no pushover." The Sannin commented, knowing that he would need to take this woman seriously. And if he failed, he still had the Nanabi Jinchuuriki Fuu as Konoha's remaining trump card.

"Ha! Your Kakashi Hatake was a poorly made brew, lacking in flavor and aroma. I hope you shall satisfy my thirst instead. I look forward to mixing the milk of revenge into the empty heart of my mug. It will give this bitter brew a different flavor soon enough." She answered as she inhaled the scent of her coffee before giving it a sip.

"Stop speaking with Coffee metaphors! And what 'revenge' are you talking about? I never did anything to you!" Jiraiya countered angrily since he knew for a fact he had never even seen this woman in his whole life. If he had, he would certainly remember her since from her clothes and style, she liked to stand out.

"You are the Summoner of the Toad clan, yes? My revenge is against them for the atrocities they have committed against my kingdom and patrons." She spoke, pointing her axe in Gamabunta's direction, earning a confused look from him.

"Eh? Atrocities? Against your kingdom? The hell are you going on about? You're crazy!" The Boss toad spit back in outrage, wondering why she had thrown such accusations in her direction.

The Queen sipped at her coffee, her eyes holding a sharp edge to them as she replied "Ha! Your ignorance does not absolve you of your sins. I wasn't always a Queen. When I was but a child, I was the daughter of a famous but humble baker. His sweets and baked goods were famous throughout our home kingdom, so much so that even Nobility had to reserve their orders months in advance, so me and my father were very well off.

In fact, we were wealthy enough that he bought everything my selfish little heart desired. He even called me his 'little queen'. I also participated in his business by tasting his newest recipes. If they could not satisfy my high standards, they were regarded as failures.

One day, a clan of Toads attacked our Kingdom, raiding it and taking many artifacts and treasures of significance. My father died in the chaos along with many other people. Our kingdom was occupied by this clan of degenerate toads who enslaved a number of my people, including myself. This one Toad in particular kept us all starved so we wouldn't have the energy to fight back, and he would torture us by eating succulent meals in front of us so that we might suffer further.

Then, my new patron city liberated us, freeing myself and my people from bondage. And so now, I shall take my revenge upon all Toad-kind, by burning the Toad summoning contract and slaying their Sannin and Sage! Then I shall march my armies to Mount Myoboku and burning it to the ground!" She proclaimed and squeezed her coffee mug until it shattered in her hand. Her icy glare sending shivers down Jiraiya's spine.

The Toad Sannin wasn't sure of the validity of her story, but still, he needed to defeat her and rescue his Sensei. So he began to strike a pose and spoke "I am not sure if I believe your tale. But regardless I shaAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed in terror as the Queen slashed at his neck with her axe making him stumble back to avoid the unexpected attack before clambering back to his feet.

"Never lower your guard for the sake of extravagance. That is one of my rules." She spoke, clicking her tongue in annoyance for missing his neck. Towering above them, Gamabunta sweat-dropped a little since he found that to be a very sensible rule so to speak.

Gripping his blade, he brought it down on her **"Toad Blade Cut!"** He shouted, preparing to end this quickly but Sable raised her axe as an inky black aura enveloped it and the two blades collided. Creating a powerful shockwave that blew Jiraiya a short distance away. Sparks flew about where the two blades met, until Gamabunta's weapon snapped clean in half with the axe's blade cutting through the air and slashing him across the chest, grievously wounding the Boss summons as a large splash of blood covered the ground.

"Ha! Face the power of my Haki vile Toad! You and all your kind shall taste the boiling bitterness of my vengeance." She spoke with a smirk and then casually lifted up her axe to stop an incoming punch from Jiraiya, now in his Sage mode with the Elder Toads riding his shoulders, feeding him Nature Chakra.

"Gamabunta! Head back for treatment! We'll take it from here!" Jiraiya shouted, prompting a sluggish nod from the Boss as he vanished out of existence with a large puff of smoke.

"To so seriously injure Gamabunta with only a single strike. This lady must be some kind of monster." The Toad often referred to as Ma muttered with a mix of anger and fear in her voice.

"Yeah. She seems to have some kind of grudge against the Toad Clans. Not sure if her story is legit or not. But her hate is real. Well, we'll save that for later. For the time being, we'll just have to go all out and beat this 'monster' ourselves!" Jiraiya proclaimed as he adopted a Taijutsu stance.

"Sage mode then? I have heard of that. Supposedly, you absorb Nature Chakra to empower yourself, Correct? That is what those toads on your shoulders are for. According to my Patron, it can be considered an imitation of Haki." Sable spoke in a matter of fact tone as she gripped her axe tightly.

"Haki? I don't think she's talking about sports. Something tells me she has plenty more tricks up her sleeve." The Toad Elder frequently called 'Pa' spoke grimly. Sensing that this woman was likely prepared for anything they had to throw at her.

Without a word further, Jiraiya charged at the Queen, hoping to defeat her quickly with Sage Mode Taijutsu. **"Candy Spree!"** She shouted, waving her hand causing pink bullets of hardened syrup to come flying in the Sannin's direction.

He leapt in the air to avoid the volley, while the Toads began to ribbit rapidly to induce a Genjutsu on their opponent… only for the both of their mouths to be entrapped by thick wads of syrup that filled their throats and cut off their Genjutsu. With the Sannin still in midair, the Queen's arm extended out in a tendril of syrup, catching Jiraiya by the throat and then with one swift tug, pulled him into reach of her axe blade.

The sound of flesh being cut and the splashing of blood was heard as the Sannin found himself clutching at his stomach, trying his best to keep his intestines inside of him. He coughed violently with blood being puked up as the Queen stared down at him coldly. "You are supposed to he one of Konoha's top Shinobi, yes? Ha! I remain unimpressed. If this is the best your village has to offer… I find your plight pitiable.

Allow me to share unto you a small nugget of information. My kingdom is but a small part of an ever expanding empire, and there are others amongst my brothers and sisters in arms who are all stronger than myself. Amongst the Shichibukai, I am perhaps the second lowest in raw battle power. When my Patron and his armies arrive in force… you will be swept away, like dust scattered to the winds." The Queen spoke in a flat tone, though her words genuinely shocked the Sannin to the core.

His mind was now racing a mile a minute as he wondered what kind of ferocious monsters that were stronger than this woman. Just what kind of Empire were they now up against? From seemingly out of nowhere, the Queen had produced another mug of coffee and spilled the boiling hot brew onto the toads, making the both of them scream in pain with Jiraiya also yelping as some hot droplets spilled onto him as well.

The Queen cracked a small but sadistic smile as she reveled in the Toad's pain and then promptly stole the Toad Contract off of Jiraiya's body. "As much as I would like to finish you off. I cannot spare anymore time. A Queen must never be late for her appointments. That is one of my rules. Good day now." Sable spoke, and with that said, she departed with the Toad contract tucked under her arm.

When she had vanished from sight, the Anbu had arrived and immediately set to work in order to stabilize him by sewing his wound closed. "Where the fuck were you people when I needed you?" Jiraiya spoke angrily, his voice barely a whisper.

"Apologies Jiraiya-sama. But this unprecedented attack sent the populace into a state of panic. We had our hands full trying to maintain order and locking down the Village." Came the reply from a certain purple haired Anbu.

"Whatever. Don't worry about me! Just find the Hokage and the Shinobi council before something bad happens." The Sannin demanded and pointed in the direction the Queen had gone. Once they had finished patching him up. With a series of nods, they departed in the same direction to hunt down their quarry. With any luck they'd be able to catch up.

The two toads finally managed to get the Candy syrup from their mouths with Pa speaking "Damn. If she hadn't seen our Genjutsu coming, we would have got her. Come to think of it… how did she know we were going to use a Genjutsu on her?"

The Toad Sannin thought for a moment but couldn't find an answer as he replied "I don't know. Even using Sage Mode, she outmaneuvered and overpowered me. And she said that the others were stronger than her. It's obvious that the worst is still to come. You two need to get back to Mount Myoboku and prepare alert your clan about your summoning contracts theft and imminent destruction. Think you can make another one?" The Sannin asked at the end since without the Toads, his battle strategies and techniques would be quite limited.

"In theory, yes we could. But such a thing can't be remade overnight." Ma answered grimly feeling a pit form inside of her stomach, remembering that Warrior Queen had promised to destroy Mount Myoboku.

"Right. But please hurry. I don't know how long we have before we're attacked again. By the way… was there any truth to her story, or was she just babbling nonsense?" The Toad Sannin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure. Though I don't think she was lying. We'll look into it later." Pa answered before the two vanished in puffs of smoke. Leaving the Sannin to wonder and worry about Konoha's newest plight since they were now up against unfamiliar forces and more importantly… what were their plans with the Sandaime and Shinobi council? Hostages? Ransom? Clan related Jutsu and Bloodline research? None of the possibilities seemed positive. He could only hope that they were safe for the time being.

**Elsewhere.**

"That would explain how they infiltrated Konoha so easily. Never pegged you for a traitor." Spoke the Sandaime with a scowl as he glared harshly at a cloaked figure who seemed to ignore him as they laced their fingers together. In the background, the Clan heads were all staring up at an unusual machine that seemed to be akin to some kind of balloon from the looks of it.

"Is this one of those Zeppelins? I had thought only Snow country had the resources to build these things?" Shibi Aburame spoke up as he stared in wonder at the machine.

"That is your biggest weakness in these Elemental Nations. You rely so heavily on your Jutsu, you neglect the wonders and opportunities that science can bring." Spoke the familiar voice of Sable as she entered into view… with the Toad contract in her grip. At the sight of it, Hiruzen knew that something had happened to his student.

"My student Jiraiya… did you kill him?" He asked, hoping for confirmation.

The Queen sipped from another mug of coffee and replied "Not yet at least. For 'life' as we understand it, is infinitely crueler than the cold embrace of death. The Shinigami does not judge. Does not discriminate. Does not care. Young or old, rich or poor. The Shinigami welcomes all into its care."

"That was… rather philosophical." Hiruzen noted with a sweat-drop. The Queen's subordinates set out a seat for her along with a table that now held numerous snacks and sweets, ranging from slices of cake, muffins, ice cream and so on leading the prisoners to understand that their captor also had an enormous sweet tooth.

Sable took her seat and spoke "I shall partake in these nutrients. Coffee warms and empowers the soul. Sweets and sugar give strength to the body. You have my thanks for being such reliable subordinates." The Queen of Hearts spoke as she began to indulge herself in the arranged sweets after giving a brief 'itadakimassu'

"HAI! WE WOULD LAY DOWN OUR LIVES FOR YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!" The troops all shouted in unison and then saluted. For some odd reason, it seemed like all of their voices were of the fairer sex.

"Don't be absurd. Your lives are not your own to give. They all belong to me and our Patron. It is only by our leave do you get to peacefully expire and leave this cruel and unforgiving world. Until then, you are not permitted to die." The Queen replied back before sipping at her coffee.

The troops all began to bow and cry anime tears, letting out joyful sobs as one spoke "Your majesty! Your kindness knows no boundaries! We would happily walk one thousand miles of crushed glass if it meant your happiness!"

All the while, the Konoha prisoners sweat-dropped with Chouza commenting on the Queen's statement "Erm… that was out of… kindness?"

Sable then turned to the cloaked figure and spoke to them "I trust there weren't any problems in guiding my troops?"

"Only a small annoyance. Maito Gai tried to intervene… but he's a little tied up at the moment. At least he didn't see my face." The insider replied with a small chuckle.

"From one Shichibukai to another… would you care to leave this place with me? This village puts a bad taste in my mouth. Like ice cold coffee tainted with expired milk." The Queen asked in a Professional manner, causing the Konoha prisoners eyes to widen.

THAT person was actually a fellow member of these 'Shichibukai'? It seems like this new foes influence ran deeper than expected.

"Would love to. But I still have a mission to accomplish. Besides, seeing this rotten village splitting apart at the seams and then quickly being unraveled would be a sight to behold, and I don't want to miss it. Be seeing you later. You have about ten minutes before the Anbu pick up our trail. So don't dick around for too long." The unknown Shichibukai announced and then departed with their hands in their pockets.

"You heard our comrade-in-arms. Prepare for takeoff. We are leaving to New Raftel. I wish to be there before sundown. Lateness is inexcusable." The Queen announced, causing her troops to salute and began making preparations for their departure by first loading the prisoners aboard the Zeppelin.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes slightly as he began to get a clearer picture of exactly what was happening. And if it was Indeed as he theorized… then Konoha was most assured doomed.

**In Konoha.**

Danzo stood quietly amidst the rubble of the Hokage tower. Sitting on a large stone just adjacent to the injured Jiraiya as they exchanged information on their respective encounters.

"New Raftel huh? Never heard of it." Jiraiya commented and then gave a small groan since it hurt to even speak.

"It is a traveling city according to this Sable person. It doesn't take a genius to guess that it is both a technological marvel, and a foreign power from outside the Elemental Nations. And they pulled a fast one on us. Sable announced she was here to fire the first shot, and she made it count.

In one fell swoop, she has crippled Konoha's Government inside of a day by murdering or kidnapping members of the Councils, including the Sandaime. And then gravely injured you and stole the Toad Summons." The Elder noted grimly and clenched his bandaged arm since he needed to sacrifice a Sharingan eye to save himself from death.

"We'll need the power of the Nanabi then, if worst comes to worst." Jiraiya commented since the powers of a Jinchuuriki were nothing to sneeze at.

"That's another problem. The Nanabi has vanished from sight. All of our tracking seals on her… gone in an instant. Like she vanished off the face of the earth. She vanished earlier today in fact, just before the attack." Danzo replied grimly, knowing if the Nanabi had vanished, then Konoha was without its final trump card.

"That's impossible! I put those tracking seals on the bitch myself! No way she could have taken them off on her own since we made sure to cut her off from learning Sealing. I can only think that someone may have helped and compromised her." The Sannin noted angrily, then yelped in panic since he had almost reopened his injuries.

"Indeed. The Nanabi missing and the enemy having escaped rather easily… there is a traitor amongst us somewhere. A Ninja most likely. In Hiruzen's absence, I'll be taking over as Hokage. Our first priorities are to reestablish security, and find the traitor." Danzo spoke in a Professional manner.

"Yeah, but what about Sensei and the Shinobi council?" Jiraiya asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't be an idiot. It would have been far easier to kill them and be done with it. But the enemy took the effort to capture them alive for a reason. They'll be safe for now and they are all ninja. They can handle themselves. For now… the ball is still in the court of our newest foe. And we cannot afford to flail about in the dark." The Elder spoke thoughtfully making the white haired man nod in understanding. It would probably be a good idea to make contact with Tsunade and get her to help out Konoha… even if it meant threats and blackmail.

**Hours later. Over the ocean.**

Aboard the Zeppelin, one Fuu Nanabi was happily staring down into the water, giggling as she saw a pod of dolphins playing in the water, making their signature calls and chirping.

Fuu remembered from a young age that she was kidnapped from Taki, and if she tried to reach out to her old village or try to leave Konoha, then they'd destroy Taki. For years now she had sat around quietly, her new 'home' being little more than a prison since she was constantly monitored by those creepy emotionless Anbu and those tracking seals, not to mention there was likely cameras hidden all through her apartment, effectively robbing her of any real privacy.

Fuu had seen the face of Konoha… a village corrupted by its own success and philosophy of the Will of Fire. Then… just weeks ago, she was offered a way out. She was offered everything she'd ever wanted. Freedom, privacy, her own life back, and all they wanted was for her to join them and use her powers if need be. She just had to join up when they said so.

She had her doubts at first, but being a Jinchuuriki automatically made her into a walking WMD, so it was expected that someone would want her power for themselves. But if it meant escaping that hell hole, then she would happily leave. And if it came down to the wire and Taki came under threat, she could start shedding crocodile tears and come up with a story that involved her being kidnapped against her will.

Fuu looked over her shoulder towards the Queen of Hearts who was sitting in a tub, enjoying a nice bubble bath. Her servants tenderly scrubbing her thicc and luscious curves. "So your boss… what's he like?" Fuu asked in order to make conversation, and hoping to better understand what she was getting herself into.

"I prefer to call him my 'Patron'. But to answer, he is the kind of person that treats his friends and family with the utmost love and care, and anyone that harms them shall be punished. You shall be meeting him soon enough and will be able to get to know him yourself." Sable answered with a small smile as she eyed her prize, the toad contract. She was looking forward to burning it in due time.

But she had other priorities than her desire for revenge. Delivering this Jinchuuriki and the prisoners to her patron came first after all. Performing one's duty always comes first instead of selfish desires. That was one of her rules.

"Sounds like a nice person." Fuu spoke with a small smile since she hadn't had much contact with good people. That Anko lady was always nice to her since she was also a fellow outcast in a way. And the Sandaime was nice to her as well and wanted to send her back to Taki, but his hands were tied since he didn't want to risk any kind of incident, not to mention Konoha would have been almost defenseless in the face of another Jinchuuriki attacking without her presence.

"The most wonderful kind of person. I decided to follow his example to become the absolute vision of perfection. My only flaw is my burning hatred for toad-kind. But once I have my revenge, I will have no more reason for my hatred. I will ultimately be left with that inevitable feeling of emptiness and thus can rid myself of my own flaw. And then I can become perfect." The coffee lover replied back.

"But isn't 'perfection' impossible?" Fuu asked thoughtfully.

"Perfection is a matter of perception. What one person considered perfect, another shall inevitably see a flaw. No… it is in my own eyes, and for the eyes of my Patron that I seek absolute perfection." Sable and as as she took a sip of coffee.

Fuu nodded a bit… but her mind was now focused on just how much coffee this woman was drinking. She couldn't recall a single moment this woman didn't have some coffee on hand. Just how could she drink so much of it without getting all shaky and jittery? Because she remembers this woman saying something about 'Decaffeinated coffee is as sinful as a thief stealing your child in the dead of night' or something like that… just what kind of metaphor was that supposed to be anyway?!

"We have arrived." A masked soldier announced and saluted. Fuu turned to look out the window and saw a large metropolis sitting above the water. As they descended, she could make out the shapes of all kinds of people that were celebrating their arrival.

There were giants, there were people that had fish-like traits, there were animal like creatures as well. There seemed to be people of all shapes and sizes and they were all standing together and cheering as equals. "Now you see the face of New Raftel. We are warm and welcoming to all who would be our friends. We are a proud people, and the bonds we all share is amongst our greatest treasure. Come. Meet your new friends and neighbors." The Queen spoke as she donned her battle Kimono and armor.

The glass, separating them from their adoring public parted and a staircase lowered to the ground. A number of their greeters rushed forward and rolled out a red carpet for them. Sable went first and descended down the steps with Fuu close behind her as if she were trying to hide.

The coffee lover then raised a hand, silencing the crowd, making them wait for her to speak "Save your applause and direct them to our newest friend and ally, Fuu Nanabi whom we rescued from the clutches of Konoha's corrupt." With that said, the Queen stepped aside allowing them to get a clear view of the green haired girl who could only wave nervously.

All at once, the cheers and shouts of approval came like a storm. The sounds of confetti cannons firing were heard as Fuu felt touched that these people were welcoming her… though she figured they were originally here for Sable. The crowds then quickly fell silent once more as they spotted the forms of the encased prisoners being transported off the Zeppelin. They were floating in the air for a bit before being set on the ground.

The crowds seemed unsure to boo at the captives presence, or cheer at their captured state. Then, from the crowd split apart, allowing for one lone figure to approach.

He embraced the Queen and planted a kiss on each cheek, with her returning the gesture. Fuu blushed upon seeing what was most probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He looked about her age, and his body seemed like it had been put through rigorous training and care to keep him fit but it wasn't overdone since his build was that of a swimmer.

He also had wild and spiky sunkissed blonde hair and dazzling sky blue eyes that were full of kindness and mirth. And his defining feature was an adorable set of whisker like birthmarks that made her want to touch them. "Welcome to New Raftel. My pride and joy. I think you'll fit in just fine around here. I am in charge of everything here, so if there's anything you need, you let me know straight away. We pride ourselves on our hospitality and care for our friends. Now if you'll excuse… I have business to discuss with that group from Konoha. I'll be sure to check on you later." He promised her, his voice soothing to listen to as Fuu only nodded while she was escorted away by some soldiers.

The blonde man then approached the captives from Konoha, walking with a smile and a swagger, with the Queen of Hearts keeping close to him. "Welcome to New Raftel. I hope your ride was comfortable?" The blonde asked almost sarcastically, earning some looks of annoyance.

"It could have been far worse I suppose. Though please… save us the theatrics. I already know who you are." Hiruzen announced, earning looks of shock from the Clan heads as they began babbling questions, mostly demanding to know who this young man was.

"Naturally. So why don't you enlighten your subordinates? They seem confused." The whiskered man replied with a snarky expression, prompting the Sandaime to nod.

"Very well. On that letter I received earlier, it said 'I, as Yonko of New Raftel, and with authority from the King, hereby declare war on Konoha and shall destroy it with sadistic glee and absolute prejudice. We are not sorry. Signed, Kushina Uzumaki.'" Hiruzen clarified, causing looks of alarm to appear on the clan heads faces.

"Kushina?! Here?! Alive?! Then… if this guy is the King… he can only be…" Tsume noted aloud, her nose twitching as she caught a scent shockingly Similar to that of one of her oldest friends.

"Correct. I am Naruto Uzumaki. Son of both Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Now then… how about we negotiate in private?" The now revealed Naruto spoke with a grin, causing all of the Konoha prisoners to shrink in their prisons of hardened syrup. Just what kind of nightmare had they stepped into… and do they have a hope of making it out alive with Kushina involved?

**End chapter one.**

**Next time: Deep in potentially hostile territory, the Sandaime and Clan Heads find themselves in hot water. Just how did Naruto and Kushina come to New Raftel? How did they rise to power? And what is it they want from their prisoners? And will the author of this fic ever finish a story?**


End file.
